


Race Against Time

by ClashofShips



Category: Freelin - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Witches, magic baby, magic!baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 1: (Filet chapter)  
________

“Sister come on, be reasonable” Elijah spoke trying to calm his murderous looking sister who looked about ready to snap someone’s neck.

“What is there to be reasonable about brother, these witches are threatening the life of my unborn child and I will not have it!” Freya booms making the ground shake due to her anger.

“How about we calm down, you going all psychopath on the whole of NALO witch coven isn’t gonna help the reputation we are already painted with.” Rebekah states calmly, she honestly understands Freya’s need to go and find those witches but with everyone wanting the downfall of the Mikaelsons they needed to be careful. “You can’t very much go around killing everyone until you find the coven.” She adds.

“Watch me sister, I will find all of them and I will show them exactly why you shouldn’t mess with a Mikaelson!” The eldest blonde seethe. 

Rebekah rolls her eyes just as Kol walks in with Klaus from dropping Hope off to school.

“What happened here!” The boy questions to the mess that was cause due to the shake from Freya’s anger.

“Our sister is angry.” Elijah sighs.

“Oh yeah? Who pissed you off?” Kol grins in hopes of having opportunity to ripe off some hearts.

Freya turns toward her younger brother “Get ready dear brother, we are going for an adventure.” Freya grins sadistically and Kol returns the grin.

“Yes finally I get to kill some incompetent fools!.”

“No! No, we are not killing. We are sitting right here to come up with a better plan to deal with those witches. Nobody is going anywhere!” Elijah spoke standing in front of his sister knowing she wouldn’t hurt him.

“Klaus, can you please tell our brother to move as I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Brother, please do move and let the woman go on a killing spree.” Klaus spoke as if it was the most logical thing.

“Niklaus, you’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry but those witches are the same one that wanted to kill my little girl, remember them sacrificing Hayley brother or have you forgotten?”

“No brother, I have not forgotten just like they met their dismayed these witches will too but we cannot go out there blindly not knowing what we are dealing with!” Elijah states frustrated knowing he might be fighting a losing battle because his sister’s anger wasn’t lessing. 

“Where is Keelin?” Kol questions glancing at his sister.

At the mention of the woman who owns her heart, Freya felt herself starting to relax a little. 

“She went work.” She mumbles pouting, remembering she was against it, if she could lock the woman away until she dealt with those witches she would. 

“Okay so here what will do, I will call Hayley and ask her to keep an eye on her while we figure out-“

“I have already asked Vincent to keep an eye on her” Rebekah cuts in and Elijah smiles.

“Well done sister, now all we need is-“ the Mikaelson were interrupted by a loud desperate voice calling out to them. Each sibling wasted no time in running toward the direction, with vampire speed under their belts menus Freya, they were by the compound ground in no time.

“What the hell happened to you!” Klaus questions as they come face to face with a beaten up Vincent. 

The male witch had blood running from the side of his head, clothes slightly torn, lips split open and mouth dripping with blood as he clutched his sides in agony. 

“Where is Keelin!” A voice boomed behind them before Vincent could even formulate a response to Klaus’ question. 

Everyone turned around to meet Freya who looked anything but calm and normal. 

Freya reaches Vincent in a matter of seconds and lifts him up with her magic.

“FREYA!” All of her siblings shouts, however it went unheard by the woman.

“WHERE IS SHE!” She screamed magically squeezing tightly around Vincent’s throat.

He gurgles and gasps loudly trying to get the invisible chokehold off.

“Sister you’re killing him.” Elijah says stepping in front of Freya who paid little attention to him as she continues channeling her powers. 

“Th-they to-took her!” The injured man gasps and that was a mistake on his part because as those words left his lips, Freya’s eyes darkens, her magic let loose, shaking the ground making each siblings grab onto anything to stable themselves.

“YOU LET THEM TAKE HER!!!” Her voice came out almost demonic as a hard wind started blowing.

“SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP HER!” Kol yells through the shake and wind. 

“FREYA!!” Rebekah tries, moving slowly against the shake and wind. “STOP! YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” She finally able to reach her sister and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Freya’s head quickly wiped around to face Rebekah, her eyes completely black. 

‘Shit’ the blonde girl thoughts “think about Keelin, she’s still missing and you’re the only one that can find her...let him go Freya, please” she pleads hoping by using her sister in-law will help her sister gain her control back “Keelin needs you.”

Freya stares blankly at the woman in front of her then back to a limp Vincent then slowly the shaking started easing off then the wind subsided before Vincent drops to the ground with a loud thud. Freya turns around toward her siblings who watched her with caution, the silence engulfed the siblings as they stared at their eldest sister to see what she would do next.

“I want to kill them, I want to kill them all.” She finally spoke her voice chilling.

“We’re with you sister, let’s teach those witches what it means to mess with Mikaelsons” Elijah spoke, the other three didn’t have to voice anything as the look on their faces indicates they agreed.

Those witches would wish they hadn’t set eyes on Keelin. Freya would burn the whole of NOLA if she have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for my lame ass. This update should have come a long time ago but I kept stopping, deleting and adding lol.

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 2  
________

-A FEW MONTHS AGO-

Since Freya Mikaelson was little she dreamt of nothing but having a big family however once she fell victim of her aunt’s vengeance she knew that dream was never going to be a reality until she had the opportunity to break free and with the help of the siblings she watched from a far Freya now knew that dream she once had, was possible. 

“Sister you are going to wear off the floor if you do not stop pacing.” Her younger brother, Elijah spoke calmly at his place on the couch as he watches her do just as he said.

The witch slowly stops on her strides and turns to look at him. “I can’t help it, I’m nervous.” She then sat down and started bouncing her leg up and down.

“Shouldn’t you already be out of that faze?” Kol, the mischievous devil of the family pipes up, he was currently bend over the pool table about to take a shot. “You have been dating Keelin for how long now?” 

“That’s not the point Kol, what if she says no?” Her eyes widens just at the thought and again her nervousness kicked off to the highest chart.

“Then she is not for you sister.” Klaus pips in. To most people Klaus was unattainable, emotionless beast, to his siblings? He was misunderstood and doesn’t trust easily and he had reasons, so to guard himself he lashes out before someone can hurt him or his family. 

“Sap” scoffs Kol taking his shot however Klaus vampire sped toward it and blocked the shot. “Dickhead!” He roars annoys.

“Now now children, behave.” Elijah always the voice of reason says before standing up from his spot and sitting next to Freya. 

“Don’t worry sister, Keelin loves you so I am sure she would love to spend the rest of her life with you.” He advice.

“Thanks Elijah.” Freya smiles hopefully and thankful. “What would I do without you.” She gently lays her head on his shoulder as he chuckles but wrapped her in a one armed hugged.

_________

“I’m tired.” Complains Hayley staring down on her feet that she was sure was swollen. Trust Rebekah to drag them to every known boutique in NALO.

“Oh come on Hayley, we rarely go out, enjoy yourself!” The blonde spoke a wide smile on her face. “You don’t see Camille complain, and she’s the human.” She says before turning to said woman. “No offence love.” 

“None taken.” The blonde shrugs as her brunette companion next to her laughs. 

“Hayley is right Rebekah, we are all pretty tired.” She offers to Hayley’s relief.

“Thank you!” The hybrid shouts throwing both her hands in the air.

“Don’t encourage her Keelin.” The eldest although she looks like she’s the youngest out of the four woman says. “Now ladies, two more stores!” She announces excitedly before walking ahead.

The three woman groans and wonders what they were thinking agreeing to come shopping with one Rebekah Mikaelson.

________

“Please remind me to never go shopping with your sister again.” Keelin groans, she was laid out on her stomach on hers and Freya’s bed as the blonde had volunteer to run her a bath to ease off her aching muscles.

After they had moaned and complained so much, Rebekah had finally decided to take pity on them and call it a day, the four woman returned after sun down with loads of bags which poor Kol was asked to carry, vampire speed or not he was not happy but he still did it only because his three sister in-laws asked. Now everyone where doing their own things, Kol has gone out to see Davina, Klaus was at Camille’s apartment, Hayley and Elijah had a date night and Rebekah has dibs to spend time with Hope and decided to take her darling niece out to the French Quarters. Now it was just Freya and Keelin in the house. Just as she planned.

“Where does she get all that much energy from!” Freya chuckles as Keelin once more groans. The blonde finally stepped out from the in-suit bathroom with a hand towel drying her hands.

“Well I think that bath I just ran for you, will help.” She disposes off the towel before walking where Keelin laid until she was standing where the woman was facing, Freya bend down until she was at the same level as Keelin’s eyes. “Hi” she smiles watching the brunette slowly open her eyes.

Green eyes stares into brown with so much love and intensively. “Hi” She whispers as Freya leans her forehead against Keelin’s before letting their lips meet briefly then slowly pulls back.

“Hi” The Viking witch replies, tucking a stray hair of the woman she loves behind her ear.

“You’re so beautiful.” She whispers 

“You’re not so bad yourself Miss Mikaelson.” Teases Keelin with a bashful smile on her lips.

Freya chuckles before getting up. “Right! Come on.” She held out her hands toward Keelin, the brunette groans but accepts the outstretched hand and let the blonde pull her up and off the bed. They were now standing face to face their fingers interlock. “I’m gonna leave you to soak up while I prepare something to eat” Keelin smiles very thankful for the woman. Nodding she let go of Freya’s hand and slowly disappeared through the en-suit. 

Freya watched Keelin go then smiles. Everything was going according to plan, everyone knew of the purpose of tonight and where in it, hence why they had all made plans. Freya walks to a drawer she knew her soon to be fiancée doesn’t touch, pulls it open and grabs the velvet box inside it. She quickly pocketed the box before making a move to get everything ready.

___________

Keelin sighs, feeling her whole body finally relaxed after that wonderful bath. She wrapped a bathrobe around her frame and a towel on her hair so it can dry slowly before stepping back out in the room, gasping as her eyes takes in the scene before her.

“Freya...” she breathes lowly moving her eyes around the room that a few minutes ago was normal and now there was candles lighting up the place, rose petals all over the place making a trail on the bed.

“What’s this?” She states watching as Freya moves toward her with a nervous smile plastered upon her face and two glasses of bubbly in her hands.

She hands Keelin one of the glass before speaking “Um, uh ahem...I have been...” the blonde internally scolded herself because here she was the most badass feared witch in whole of NALO being rendered speechless to ask her girlfriend to marry her.

Keelin places the glass down then grabs the woman’s hand “Freya, hey...” Keelin grabs the woman’s attention, as green eyes met brown the doctor smiles “everything alright?” She asks gently stroking her finger against Freya’s hand. The witch glances down at their hands and smiles a gentle nervous smile before looking up into Keelin’s concern eyes. 

“I love you” She breathes making Keelin smile at her.

“I love you too” the brunette replies. 

Freya sighs trying to calm her nervousness, she places her glass down before facing Keelin again “And I have been trying to find a way of how to ask you this because I want this to be special and romantic because you mean the absolute world to me and deserves the world and I don’t know how-“ Keelin quickly leans forward and silenced the woman with a kiss. Freya slowly got lost in the feeling of Keelin’s lips, grabbing the woman by the waist and pulling her closer as the kiss deepens however Keelin slowly pulls away leaving Freya to chase after her lips only to realise she was kissing air then popped her eyes open to find Keelin staring at her with amusement across her face.

“Babe you were rambling” she shrugs to Freya’s look of confusion and the blonde pouts at her words. 

“Maybe I should ramble more often” She grins stepping closer to the curly haired beauty trying to lean in for another kiss, Keelin places her finger against soft lips stopping Freya’s advances. The blonde groans at that but then lights up once she realised what she was in the middle of doing and stepped back a little, clears her throat then reaches inside her pocket presenting the velvet box in front of Keelin.

The brunette gasps loudly as the realisation of what was happening drowns to her, her face broke out into an excited smile then in a split second it changed again “Freya Mikaelson if this isn’t what I think it is, I will kick your ass” The brunette joked as she cried chuckled, feeling emotional.

Freya grins before dropping down onto one knee. “Keelin, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I would lay my life for you without question asked because you are my world. I want us to build a family together, do all of those sappy romantic things shown in Rebekah’s awful shows” *Keelin chuckles, remembering just how much her girlfriend disliked her sister’s choice in shows and movies* “I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, if anyone dares threaten your life I would burn them alive, which is why I ask, Keelin Malraux...would you make me the happiest girl alive by accepting my hand in marriage?”

“Yes” responds Keelin with a teary smile on her face. Freya chuckles equality emotional before taking the ring and sliding it onto Keelin’s finger, she quickly got back to her feet and grabbed her fiancée’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly. The kiss growing heated and only air separating them.

“I love you” declares Freya, their foreheads resting against each other.

“I love you too” Keelin spoke leaning back in and kissing the taller woman. 

The kiss soon got heated again as the two grabbed at each other’s clothes, Freya pulls at the string of Keelin’s bathrobe open and slowly removes the garment off of the werewolf. The taller woman pulls away from the kiss for a second and just glances down at the woman in front of her, admiring her, her toned olive skin shines beautifully against the candles that lit around the room, the curves on her body sat all in the right places, her breasts peaky and suitable just for Keelin, the woman was truly curved by god himself.

“You’re so beautiful” Freya whispers in awe as she slowly stepped closer to the curly headed woman, leans in and captures those tempting full lips in a kiss. Her hands moved up tagging the towel on Keelin’s head off letting the woman’s beautiful curls bounce down framing her face, Freya borrows her fingers through silky hair as her lips moved down to Keelin’s neck. She showered the tender flesh with open mouth kisses biting gently before smoothing it down with her tongue.

The brunette moans throwing back her head in pleasure as Freya trails down her body however before the blonde could reach her breasts Keelin pulls her up to her.

“You are way too overdressed and it’s not fair.” Pouts the brunette and Freya smirks.

“Then do something about it.” Freya husks out her voice filled with lust. Keelin quickly made work on Freya’s leather jacket, pulling it off before reaching for her tank top leaving the blonde only in her bra. Before she can reach for Freya’s jeans the blonde grabs her hand pulls her flashed against her, chest to chest then leans in capturing her lips. She was an addict when it came to Keelin’s lips. 

As they kiss, Freya slowly walks them backwards until her legs hit the bed and she sat down bringing Keelin with her with the brunette straddling her, they lips still connected, once air became necessary Freya started trailing kisses down Keelin’s neck, chest until she reached her breasts then took a erect nipple inside her mouth making Keelin moan and throw back her head in pleasure. Freya hums around the brunette’s breast with Keelin borrowing her fingers through blonde strands holding Freya closer to her as the blonde uses her tongue to flick against sensitive bud before moving onto the other breast paying the same attention she did the other one.

-

Freya moves slowly down toned body dropping a gentle kiss as she passed until she reached her destination. The blonde sits on her bend knees before pulling apart the brunette’s legs bending it at the knee, she leans forward and let her tongue swipe at wet fold, Keelin’s hips thrusts involuntarily at the sensation as Freya repeats it again before gently sucking the nerves bud inside her mouth.

“Ohhh god!” cries the brunette as her legs clamped down around Freya’s head hips moved up against Freya’s mouth wanting more so Freya removes her lips, sucked two digits in her mouth before thrusting gently inside Keelin making the brunette cry out in pleasure. As her fingers worked in Keelin Freya’s tongue continues flicking against sensitive clit, Keelin clenches her fist around the bed sheets as she was hit with a wave of pleasure making her quiver before cuming hard.

Freya quickly laps at the leaked juices, licking and sucking the woman clean before making her way up to Keelin who was still in the process of calming down from her high, the blonde grins before leaning down and capturing Keelin’s lower lip in her mouth sucking gently before grazing her teeth at the bruised flesh.

Keelin grabs at Freya’s face bringing her in for a full kiss then with her wolf strength switches up they position. Without wasting time she was tearing on Freya’s bra and flaunting the material somewhere before her lips swapped around a nipple and showed Freya exactly what she made her feel. The blonde moans as she moves jeans clad leg between Keelin’s legs moving it gently up and down.

Keelin moves her mouth away from Freya’s breast and starts up a trail down the blonde’s body until she reaches the waist band of her jeans, she popped the buttons undone, takes the zipper between her teeth and slowly drags it down before dragging off the annoying material that was keeping her away from Freya. Once she got that off she licks her lips at the glistening sex before her before dipping her head and taking a lick. She moved her tongue in a circular motion slowly at first before plugging the organ inside wet hole using her muscles she thrusts in and out as the blonde withers and moans in pleasure. As she continues eating her fiancée out Keelin moves her hands against Freya’s breasts and started kneading the flesh, tweaking the nipples between her thumb and fingers until the blonde was cuming hard against her tongue.

Keelin moans as she tastes all of Freya against her tongue before she kissed the throbbing sex, trails her lips all the way up until she captures Freya’s awaiting lips with hers. The newly engaged sat like that just gently kissing each for awhile until Freya started moving her thighs between Keelin’s legs coating her flesh with Keelin’s wetness. 

The brunette slowly sits up straddling the woman, shuffling down she positioned her sex against Freya’s before she started moving, they clit meeting and creating a pleasurable sensation. As Keelin continues moving against Freya the blonde took a hold of the woman around the waist helping her to move. Freya didn’t know what it was but as they made love the blonde could swore the ground shook, lightning strike and all her senses widened.

‘Damn’ she thought as she felt herself reaching her peak, the blonde uses her strength and switches they position around, this time moving one of Keelin’s leg up holding it for balance as she moves faster against Keelin’s sex making the brunette moan out loudly as her hands voluntarily moved against her breasts it wasn’t long until both were cuming hard at the same time. 

-

The two woman laid side by side breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

“That was...“ Keelin starts, chest heaving up and down

“Yeah...” Freya breathes back turning her head to look at the woman she loves, her eyes holding so much love and affection. “I would burn the world for you.” She spoke her words ringing truth and honesty.

Keelin rolls on top of the woman their breasts pressed together, she took Freya’s face in her hands presses her lips against hers before pulling only a few centimetres away “I love you.” She spoke lowly that if she wasn’t so close to Freya she would have missed it. Freya smiles wrapping the woman in her arms. As Keelin moves her head down Freya’s chest the blonde leans down and kisses the brunette on the crown of her head. “But I don’t want you burning the world” she chuckles although she knew the woman was capable of doing just that. Freya smiles as she felt Keelin relaxing in her arms and knew the woman was about to pass out. Concentrating, she channeled her magic to levite a blanket around them before she too welcomed sleep. 

-NEXT DAY-

“Good morning brothers...” Kol was the first one to notice the blonde as she greeted them. Freya had on robe wrapped tightly around her as she reaches for the coffee on the table.

“Good night eh.” He says suggestively wriggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

Freya simply stares at a muffin on the tray before looking up at Kol as said muffin hits him square in the face.

“Ouch! Jesus Christ! What was that for!” He cries as Klaus and little Hope laughs at him. Freya shrugs winking at Hope’s direction who giggles at the silliness of her aunt.

“Good morning family” Rebekah chippers moving around the table kissing each one of her siblings except Kol who received a hair raffling instead to his annoyance before greeting her darling niece then taking a sit next to Freya. “So? Did she say yes?” She grins widely.

“See Kol, that’s how you gossip.” Elijah says nodding toward their youngest who was trying to prey Freya off of information. The boy roles his eyes going back to his breakfast.

“By the way, did anyone else felt the shake and saw the sky last night?” Rebekah asks suddenly and Freya almost choked on her coffee, so it wasn’t just her then.

“What is it sister?” Klaus questions looking toward Freya.

“Uhm, I felt it too but I thought I was simply imagining it as I was busy with-“ she stopped before glancing at her niece who was busy in her own world. Kol smirks raising his hand in a high five way toward his eldest sister only for his limbs to dislocated. He screams out in pain with his siblings ignoring him.

“What could it have been?” Rebekah wonders.l reaching for orange juice. Klaus really goes all out with setting up breakfast, all for his daughter. He was truly the most adorable dad, weird seeing how Mikael was such an awful one to him. Growing up he never had a good father figure for him to learn from so Hope was one lucky one. Klaus was breaking the stereotypes and all of his siblings hoped to be like that too.

“A new enemy perhaps” Elijah states which brought a grin to Klaus’s face. “No brother, we are not going to look for trouble” he adds knowing well what his brother was thinking about.

“Dear brother who said anything about looking for trouble, trouble simply finds us” he spoke his grin never leaving his face. Freya chuckles but klaus was right, whatever the threat was, it would somehow drag the Mikaelson into it. 

-ELSEWHERE- 

An elderly woman was sat crossed legs her eyes closed tight in concentration as she chats in unknown language, another figure sat in front of her watching and taking in every words she spoke.

“What’s happening” the figure whispers taking in the fire that suddenly erupted around the dark place making them jump, eyes darting left and right. Just then the woman’s eyes flashed open her pupils completely white.

“It has began.” She spoke her voice chilling as the figure gulps. 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Much appreciated. Sorry if my F/F smut is off but what does my hetero side knows. I just went with what I like getting done to me and the internet. So I hope I didn’t disappoint much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I’m not that great with managing things but I will try getting chapter 4 out sooner than this one. 
> 
> Ps: all chapters is set before the event of chapter one unless indicated. Thanks for the kudos & comments. Much appreciated xx

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 3  
________

Keelin sighs as she stepped out into the fresh air of NALO after her long shift at the hospital, her co-worker beside her. The two doctors were deep in a small conversation when a voice broke in...

“Good evening doctor” Keelin smiles at the familiar voice before looking for the owner of said voice and chuckles once she spotted her blonde haired fiancée. Wow it sounded so unreal just thinking about it but yes she and Freya have been engaged for about a week now, when the news broke out the next day Keelin had realised everyone knew of Freya’s purpose before hand and it was only her who was in the dark, nonetheless the whole family had gone out to celebrate at Russos with the exception of Hope who Davina was glad to babysit. 

Anyways back to the present, Keelin bids her coworker a swift goodbye before making her way toward Freya who was proudly watching her with a wide smile as she approaches the taller woman, once she reached her. the doctor leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a brief greeting kiss on Freya’s lips.

“Hey” she greets once she pulls away. Freya reaches down and takes a hold of the other woman’s hand, interlocking their fingers before leaning in and properly greeting Keelin with a kiss.

“Hi” she smiles bashfully, the wide smile on her face never lessening.

“Not that I’m not glad or happy to see you but what are you doing here?” Keelin asks as the two newly engaged started walking slowly toward their destination.

“Well I was trying to work on a portion however with Kol annoying me throughout of it, I decided to put a stop on it and decided to come and pick my wife up from work” explained Freya, playing with Keelin’s hand on hers.

“Cute...however we’re not married yet.” Smirked Keelin. Freya halts their steps before facing the doctor.

“I’ll marry you anytime” *kiss “any day” the blonde confessed, her hands holding onto Keelin’s face staring deep into warm brown eyes. Keelin lets a small smile grace her lips as Freya’s forehead rested against hers and slowly as their lips found each other again however before the kiss could get any further they heard a loud terrified scream coming down the dark alley they had just passed. Quickly pulling away they looked at each other as another scream pierced the dark air making them react and they took off in a run toward the sound. 

They came at the entrance of the alley and saw just as a vampire was about to bit someone. Freya acted quickly and telekinetically throws the vampire away from the person then magically holds them against the wall. The vampire growls and tries latching at Freya however the magic holding him was too strong.

“I wouldn’t try if I were you” The blonde spoke trying to see if she could recognise this vampire. He was definitely not one her siblings. He must be knew probably one of Marcel’s vamps going around turning new people. ‘Typical’ . Freya turned her attention back to the person that was about to be vampire meal and watched as Keelin comforts the woman who seemed terrified as hell. She turned once more toward the struggling vamp and stared hard at him as his eyes started bleeding and screaming in agony before his body dropped limp and Freya releases him, his limp body slumping onto the ground.

“Oh my god, what was that!” The girl who looked around her 20s questions, eyes wide as saucers “what the hell are you!” She continues looking now at Freya who looked at Keelin. She was never good at this type of things, if you asked her she would be glad to try that memory eraser spell and damn the consequences. 

“Uhm, that was um...a vampire” Keelin says cautiously and the girl looked at her like she was crazy. 

“A vampire? Are you fucking kid-“ she didn’t finish her sentence as she dropped down...unconscious.

“Freya!” Keelin scolds at the woman who simply shrugs. 

“She could simply have said, thank you.” Explained Freya as Keelin bends down to the unconscious girl “darling, what are you doing?”

“We can’t leave her out here Freya” she explains as if Freya should have known that already. “We have to make sure she’s alright and besides, I’m a doctor.” Freya groans as she knew she wasn’t going to win this battle so instead decided to help Keelin with her wayward “child”

-Elsewhere-

“She has done it, the mission has began” the Crone, an elderly witch woman with the power to see past, present and future spoke as her eyes once pure white as she was lost in her vision finally turned back to its original bright blue. “May the ancestors help us all.” She whispers into the silence cave as the bowl of liquid in front of her remained blood red.

________

“And you thought it would be a good idea to bring her here?” Kol questions with his trademark facial expression once Freya finished telling her siblings of the event that occurred last night. She and Keelin had brought the young unconscious girl to the compound and placed her in the empty guest room as she was still knocked out by Freya’s magic.

“Well considering our sister is whipped by Keelin, it shouldn’t come as a shock that she was fine with that plan, no matter how stupid.” Rebekah remarks shrugging as her sister glares at her.

“I am not whipped” growls the witch, tired of her siblings poking fun at her.

“Even I have to agree sister, you are” Elijah piped in calmly as ever as Klaus giggles into himself.

Freya turns to their hybrid sibling before raising an eyebrow “and what are you laughing about brother? How’s Camille?” she smirks as Klaus’s bemused face straighten while Rebekah and Kol ‘ooohs’ at the comeback shutting Klaus up immediately.

-With Keelin-

The brunette doctor sighed for what seems like the umpteenth times as she stands outside the nameless girl from last night’s guest room and debated between walking away and leaving her alone or knocking and see if she can talk to the girl no doubt she was probably freaking out about last night’s events- that is if she even remembers what had occurred. She took another deep breath before finally letting her knuckles rapped against the closed door gently.

“Knock-Knock” She waited and waited a moment before the door opened and was greeted by the girl she and Freya rescue last night. Looking at her in the day light now she looked even younger, she was probably no more than 25 by the look of it. “Good-morning” smiles Keelin hoping she won’t scare the girl off.

“Where, where am I?” The young brunette questions, curious green eyes still looking around the new environment and although she knew she should be terrified however in the presence of the older woman she found herself strangely calmed. 

“Well you’re at my fiancée and her siblings’ home, after last night it didn’t feel right to just leave you and-“

“But you don’t even know me” she gently cuts in before Keelin had the chance to finish her sentence.

Keelin smiles before taking a caution step toward the younger girl but not to close that she was invading her personal space before folding her arms to herself “No you’re right, we don’t but you were in trouble and it was late. We couldn’t just leave you” explains Keelin. 

The young brunette sighed then moved back toward the bed before taking a sit, her eyes focus on her hands for a moment lost in thoughts before glancing up at Keelin “Thank you” she whispers and the brunette smiled at her as to say ‘no big deal’. 

“Well can I at least know my saviours’ name?” She asks this time she was looking straight at Keelin. The werewolf chuckles, unfolds her arms before sliding down next to the girl on the bed.

“Keelin” she spoke extending her hand toward the girl.

“Peyton” She says taking Keelin’s hand into hers for a shake before pulling away and winching at the light pain on her neck.

“Ouch” she said making Keelin’s eyes stray to her neck. When she and Freya had gotten home with Peyton, Keelin had noticed the slight gash on her neck- not enough to make her bleed to her death but just enough to draw blood and needed healing however seeing how late it was also being unconscious Keelin had simply cleaned and bandage the cut.

The older brunette reaches out checking to see the progress of the injury, she slightly peeked at the bandage “it hasn’t gotten worse but now that you’re wake let’s try something else, come on...” she stood up leading the girl out the door

“So that thing last night, was really a vampire?” Questions Peyton as they walked on and she gotta admit this was one heck of a home.

Keelin simply smiles at the question as she leads Peyton where she knew the siblings were.

_______

“All I’m saying is, most of these people that comes in our lives always have alternative motives.” Explains Kol taking another shot. His siblings although stared at him weirdly because of his words but they also knew it was true. He simply shrug before taking a swig of the glass in his hand.

“Are you drinking?” Rebekah questions looking at the boy and his glass weirdly.

“So what if I am Becks, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere” he shrugs taking another chug.

“Our brother is sad because Davina is going away to New York for 2 weeks.” Klaus pipes in nonchalant. 

“And how do you know that?” Kol question’s annoyed but also not denying Klaus’ words.

“Camille told me” he shrugs and Kol glares at him.

“Good morning Keelin” Rebekah suddenly spoke, a smile simply reserved for the werewolf on her face as she was the first to spot her sister in-law with the subject of their conversation.

Freya turns sideways from her place and sure enough Keelin was with the girl from last night and for some reason the blonde felt just slightly uneasy and no it was not jealousy- thank you very much! However she stood up and walked toward her curly haired fiancée completely ignoring the person next to Keelin before pulling the woman in for a kiss that last longer than necessary.

“Good morning beautiful” she breathed once she pulled away, Keelin who could barely breath tried to get her brain working again, with such mind blowing kiss she was honestly fighting the wolf within her to not just say fuck it and take her fiancée back to their room. Freya smirks at Keelin’s reaction, she could practically feel and taste the arousal radiating from the woman’s body.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at the obvious that is her sister before walking toward the new comer and introducing herself. “Hello love, welcome to our humbled home, I’m Rebekah and these are my lovely siblings, don’t let them scare you.” The blonde said giving the girl a gentle smile to ease her nervousness what with her eldest sister staring at her as if she was about to kill her right there on the spot which she was capable of doing and Kol, Klaus and Elijah giving her that suspicious stare.

“Um, thanks” she breathes nervously. Talk about tough crowd. “So um, wh-what are you?” 

“We’re vampire love” Kol smirks unbothered.

“Kol!” Keelin scolds however the boy kept grinning.

“I’m sorry Keelin, I thought the cats was out of the bag already” his grin widening even more as Rebekah hits him slightly on the arm.

______

After Kol’s outburst, Peyton got a brief overview of what the Mikaelsons were and honestly she excepted to be afraid but she wasn’t. The Mikaelsons seemed nice except Freya who had her eyes trained on her from beginning to the end and not in a good way, she can tell the woman didn’t trust easily, same could be said about Klaus but that’s okay because Peyton felt she made friend in Keelin and Rebekah especially the former. The doctor was sweet and Peyton could see the two of them having a longer lasting friendship. Once all was explained Rebekah had offered the girl her blood to heal which she took although a little hesitant but Keelin had eased her worry, Elijah, Kol and Klaus had plans so they left the compound, Freya too only whispering her whereabouts to Keelin before leaving. Peyton, Rebekah and Keelin had spend the whole day together just chatting until Hayley came who was away with Hope to visit the Salvatore Boarding School. Peyton has quickly taken to Hope however the little girl like her eldest auntie was a little weary of her to which her mother explained she didn’t take well to new people. All in all, she was glad to have met the Mikaelsons.

______

It has been a whole week since crossing path with Freya and Keelin, while her friendship with Keelin grew, Freya grew more and more suspicious of the girl however Peyton believed soon or later Freya would come around. Peyton has become an addiction to the group, going out with them to Russos for drinks, hanging out with Keelin and the rest of the woman except Freya unless it’s a group hang or Keelin had invited her. 

Heck even Kol has warmed up to her Klaus was another story he didn’t really like a lot of people Elijah didn’t speak much and Freya? She was borderline paranoid and overprotective especially when it came to Keelin, speaking of Keelin the brunette doctor was an amazing friend to have Peyton had found out that she was in fact a werewolf which she thought it was so cool even though the brunette doesn’t really like talking about it. Another thing she took is waiting for the brunette sometimes after work to walk her home something she tried avoiding doing if she knows Freya was gonna pick Keelin up. 

“You know you didn’t have to wait for me” Keelin says looking at her new friend who stood beside her while she signed out the staff log book to head home, she found the girl at the reception area just as she was finishing her last round thank god it wasn’t an emergency but simply making rounds to her current patients.

“Well considering how you passed out the last time? I’m not taking any chances” Peyton says as Keelin finishes and pulls on her jacket for the chill weather she knew would greet her outside. “By the way, we still not gonna tell Freya about that?” Peyton questions falling into steps with Keelin.

“No we are not.” Keelin says as the two started making their way out the hospital exit. “The last thing I need is to worry her for no reason.”

“But it could be serious Keelin” 

“But it’s not. It’s my body, believe me I would know if it was serious.” She explained “I’m probably too overwork, I just need to take a day or two off from work”

“Okay, if you say so.” Sighed Peyton.

“I do, now come on...I’m starving!” the brunette declares dragging the young girl toward the compound. 

_____

As they finally got to the compound, the first thing to greet both woman was a body being dropped down from the balcony, Peyton gasps as the guy laid dead on the floor, a hole in his chest his heart missing making her scream loudly. Keelin instantly stepped in front of the girl just in case as her brother in-law Klaus came into view at the top of the balcony his whole hand covered in blood. His murderous look on display before he zoomed out of sight and Keelin wondered what the hell happened!

“Stay here!” She quickly instructs snapping out into action as she takes the stairs that leads her inside the house, as soon as her feet touched the threshold, a body came flying toward her she reacted instantly using her strength to block the body that was sure to crush into her however the body instead threw across the opposite wall as it came inch of her. She was confused for a split second before Hayley’s body slamming against a furniture grabbed her attention. 

“Hayley!” She headed quickly toward the woman who was down and knocked out unconscious.

“Ahhhh!!!” Keelin looks up quickly as a vampire came charging at her. Her eyes glowed golden, as her teeth sharpen letting out a growl she charged at the vampire who was nowhere near her match and easily disposed of him. Sadly she realised too late of another attacker behind her swinging at her at the back of her head knocking her to the ground however before she could touch the flooring she felt herself levitate.

“Keelin!” Rebekah called as she had witness the whole thing and had tried getting to her sister in-law but was too late the vamp had caught her off guard however as she watch the werewolf levitate Rebekah didn’t know how to react, she looked around to see if her sister was close by but nothing, Freya was still on the other side fighting beside Elijah, then how?.

“What the fuck” Keelin gasps, it wasn’t the fact that she was off the floor literally on air that scared her because Freya had levitate the two many times, especially during sex but the fact that she was doing it alone? Did she somehow developed powers? First the vampire went flying away from her, now this. 

“Are you okay?” She snapped out of it to realise Rebekah had flashed toward her and was looking at her in concern.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine” she was anything but fine but Rebekah decided to take that for now and both woman turned to the vampire and quickly got rid of him.

“Keelin, What-“ Rebekah starts, hoping to get some answers. 

“Is everyone alright here!” Kol appeared cutting Rebekah’s question off. He blood running down his mouth staining his t-shirt and bloody hands.

“Yeah Kol, we’re alright...where’s Freya?” Keelin asks quickly not ready to deal with whatever was happening to her. She was fine, definitely fine! She thought as Kol lead her where he left his sister and Elijah.

“Keelin” Freya says spotting the woman before moving quickly to take the shorter woman into her arms “when did you get back?”

“She kicked ass” Rebekah grinned, always happy to witness Keelin fight. The woman was like a gentle flower, she barely likes all this fighting and violence, it’s ironic really seeing how she was a werewolf and plus currently engaged to the most sadistic witch in town who’s motto is ‘kill first, ask later’

Freya smiled before leaning in and kissing her “I’m so proud of you” she grins just as Hayley walked in rubbing her neck.

“Thanks for leaving me laying out there on the floor.” She grumbles as Elijah moved toward her to engulf her in a hug “thanks for the helping hand Peyton” said girl shrug it off and Freya was doing her best not to burn a hole on the girl. It was just something about her that wasn’t right but she and Keelin seemed to get along great so Freya was trying to be supportive.

“What is happening? Why are there so many attacks lately?” Hayley asks the question on all of their minds. Just a few days ago the whole of French Quarters was under attack, werewolf vs vampires followed by many weird ass shit that Vincent was not happy about.

“I don’t know. Vincent reckons it’s all connected to the event that happened weeks ago with the lighting but I don’t know....” Freya sighed, the male witch had asked her for help in figuring what was happening however Freya had refused and said as long as her family wasn’t bothered she didn’t care but now it looks like she might have to take Vincent up for that offer.

“So what? There’s a new bad that’s making people and things go crazy?” Klaus asks finally walking back in the room.

“What do you mean?” Keelin wonders at Klaus’ words.

“Um, those weren’t actually vampires. They were human.” explained explained slowly knowing how this conversation just might end.

“Wait what? You mean to tell me....”

“Keelin-“ Freya starts picking up at Keelin’s change of demeanour.

“You gotta understand Keelin there weren’t like any other human, they were like...” Rebekah jumps in to her sister’s relief “it was like whatever you are is what they became”

“What do you mean?” Peyton questions.

“I mean, they were human but when it came to fighting us they were vampires, witches and werewolves so whatever the person fighting them is, is what they became. It was as if they were just a mirrored of us” Elijah elaborated.

“Without the good looks though” Kol pipes in and when everyone looked at him he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“That still doesn’t excuse killing them” Keelin spoke sounding distress. She already has trouble killing supernatural beings now knowing those weren’t supernaturals but human! God! 

“Maybe everything is connected what with your fainting.” Peyton spoke and as Freya and everyone else stares at her she regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Freya says looking at the girl then back at Keelin “What is she talking about?” Peyton flashes an apologetic smile toward Keelin who reassured her it was okay before walking away from the group without answering Freya however the witch wasn’t far behind.

“Do you want to tell us what is going on here?” Klaus asks his face hard at Peyton who swallows hard, with the short period time she has known them she knew not to cross Klaus Mikaelson, the fear Klaus Mikaelson brings out from her was unreal. 

______

“Keelin...” Freya calls as the woman continues ignoring her as she disappeared inside their shared bedroom and Freya followed. “I demand to know what is going on here!” Keelin continues ignoring her so Freya reaches out taking a hold of her “Damn it Keelin!” Her hand glowed against Keelin’s wrist and the brunette quickly snatches it away.

“If you dare use your magic on me Freya Mikaelson, I swear I will walk out that door!” She seethed as her head pounded from the oncoming headache.

“Then talk to me!” Yells Freya, frustrated and angry.

“Oh you’re mad at me? Really Freya?” Keelin scolds turning to face the blonde woman “those were human beings! With family!”

“They were threatening my family Keelin, I couldn’t very much watch them kill my siblings!”

“You are a powerful witch! You could have prevented their death! Those were just innocent people caught in the middle of whatever the hell is happening here” she cries sadly. Okay maybe she was being slightly irrational with wanting Freya to find an alternative in times of life or death situation but she was sadden at the fact that the blonde had been doing so well trying to not drop as many bodies as she used to and now, this. 

Freya suddenly recoils sadly, glancing down to the ground before looking at the brunette in front of her “are you scared of me?” She whispers almost too afraid of the answer.

Keelin moves quickly toward the blonde “Never” she breathes softly but firmly, she waiting for Freya to look at her before speaking again placing one hand against smooth cheek “there’s nothing, you Freya Mikaelson could do that would make me scare of you or love you any less. I just want the best for you. I know you are capable of so much brilliancy, it just frustrates me to see all the hard work go to waste.” Her brown eyes shine with unshed tears.

Freya breathes deeply taking the hand on her cheek and bringing it up to her lips kissing the inside gently “I don’t care about anything else but protecting my family, you are my light Keelin. You keep me sane. I don’t know if I’ll ever survive without you” she declares truthfully. 

“Let’s never find out the answer to that” chuckles Keelin tearfully as Freya nods along with her words before slowly connecting their lips together and soon the kiss became heated as clothes were shed.

-A couple of days later-

“Tell again why you brought me along on this useless trip!” Freya complains as she stepped on yet another muddy mess.

“We need answers Freya, fair enough you don’t care about my coven...” Vincent starts and Freya nods as an agreement “but at least I know you care for your family because whatever it is that is happening it surely coming for you and your sibling because honest to god everyone always has a grind with the Mikaelsons” he explained breaking his way through the many branches. God his intel better be correct and they will get answers here.

Freya sighs because that was a valid point. It all started with the earth literally shaking, then the French Quarters attack, followed by the whole human being able to channel supernatural abilities, raining blood, even Freya couldn’t explain that and then Hope’s dreams. Her sweet niece has barely been able to sleep which made Klaus agitated and angry at everyone and everything, Camille the only one keeping him at bay from going on killing rampage as he believed someone was targeting his daughter. Speaking of Hope’s dreams, it all seemed to be the same and repetitive, blood falling from the sky, two hooded figure fighting, people screaming, agonising screams. Even when Freya had inserted herself into Hope’s dreams to try make sense of it but she came up empty. Which is why she agreed to come with Vincent when he had suggested to go see someone for a third sight in explaining what was happening.

“Here we are, finally here” Freya looked out into the distance and saw the cave not far from where she and Vincent stood.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go” not wasting time to wait for him, Freya made her way toward the cave with Vincent looking annoyed at the woman.

_______

The two young twitch entered the dark cave barely able to see where they were going just as Vincent was starting an enchantment to bring light into the place a voice spoke...

“Welcome...” fire suddenly erupted around them brightening up the place as the voice echos down the room, even Freya had to admit made her jump a little at the unexpected voice which instantly made her put her guards up by levitating lit candles in the air. “Freya Mikaelson, I have heard a lot about you” the figure spoke as both Freya and Vincent watch with caution eyes as the elderly witch finally came into view.

“Who the hell are you?” Vincent spoke unlike his counterpart he didn’t look like he was about to set the place on fire.

“Oh child, I have many names but you can simply call me the Crone.” She spoke calmly, her eyes staring at Freya with a look the blonde couldn’t place. “And what you two seek is answers,” she finally stands from her sitting place on uneasy foot before grabbing for the stick that laid on the ground. Once she had it she wobbled her way toward the two young witches coming to stand right in front of them. “What you wish to know will change your life forever” 

“Spare me the crappy riddles and just tell us what we need to know since you seem to know so much!” Growls Freya.

“Freya!” Vincent shakes his head at the woman, typical.

The Crone lets out a chuckle before wobbling her way back to her original place. “Are you planning on lighting my home on fire child” she calls over her shoulder. Freya rolls her eyes before setting the candles that was still in the air back down. The witch finally reached her place and sat down with difficulty before indicating for Vincent and Freya to sit, the two witch friends looked at one another before taking a sit on the ground in front of the woman, once seated she spoke,

“There was an old prophecy many years ago, describing the birth of a child born on pure magic. This child will hold great magic, wisdom and strength, there isn’t much about whether the child is good or evil however it is said if fallen into the wrong hands he or she would wipe out all of mankind.” She starts as Freya and Vincent listened. She then regarded Freya “Now when your brother’s child was born we all thought the prophecy was about her however we failed to understand the full prophecy until recent events” she stopped sighing before staring out into the distance. Vincent and Freya shared a look and Freya wondered how this woman knew of her niece. The Crone reaches behind her pulling out an old looking book and flipping to the page she needed 

‘when the earth will shutter at dawn, blood will rain from the sky. Good or evil shall rest to make path for the neutral one’ she read.

“What does that mean? And how do we stop this from happening?” Vincent asks, the one thing NALO or the world needed was some prophecy child that nobody knew about. 

The Crone chuckles shutting the book and placing it down. “It means the prophecy has already been fulfilled and it’s happening” She spoke “and stopping it? You can’t.”

“Well why not? If we can find the parents of said child we can make sure the child never falls into the wrong hands.” Freya adds as the Crone stares at her long and hard and instead said,

“They will need you as many will come for them...good, bad. They are all afraid of what they do not know.”

“They? So you know who the mother is” Vincent pipes in.

“So do you young witches”

“Okay are we gonna stop with these riddles?” Freya spoke, annoyed and out of patients.

The Crone simply smiled at her “You will know when the time is right.” 

________

“That was useless!” Freya scolds as she and Vincent made their way away from the cave to head back home.

“At least now we know what is going on and all we need to do is find the mother of this child and keep them safe.”

“Hm, great idea Vincent. You do that and I’ll go back home.”

“What? You’re not gonna help me?”

“I already did, now I need to get back to my fiancée.” Then she walks away leaving him standing in the middle of the empty deserted road calling out to her.

______

As Freya got home, the first thing she noticed as she stepped into the compound was the broken furnitures, shuttered flower pots, a puddle of blood- wait what!

“Klaus?” She calls as her heart started beating wildly and loudly before she sprints up the stairs “Elijah! Kol?” She calls again finally standing at the open space and gasps at the mess, it was even a bigger mess than downstairs “Rebekah?” She cautiously Valls her steps moving swiftly trying to listen for any sound however she was greeted once more with no reply so she decided to call out again however she was cut off.

“Freya, thank god!” Camille came into view and breathes a sigh of relief walking toward the witch and hugging her tight. Freya pulls away after awhile and took a good look at the blonde and was thankful she didn’t seem harmed. 

“What the hell happened?”

“Um, there was an attack.” Camille explained “Kol managed to hold them all off until Elijah and Klaus came but um...” she trails nervously to Freya’s already paranoia.

“Is Kol alright?” She wonders, scared for her brother’s safety and tries to make her way to find him.

“Kol is fine Freya!” Camille calls quickly halting the blonde on her track. “It’s not Kol we’re worried about...” Freya finally took the time to regard the blonde and realised she looked nervous and scared.

“Camille where did- Freya” Rebekah cut herself off from her sentence as she spotted her sister, she then looked toward her blonde sister in-law who gave her a slight shake of head that didn’t go unnoticed by Freya making her even more uneasy then she asked

“Where’s Keelin?” The blonde wonders and she could practically taste the fear from her sister and sister in-law, their silence was all she needed to know “where is she!” She growls.

“Freya-“ Rebekah didn’t get far with her sentence as Freya was moving quickly in the opposite direction, Camille and Rebekah not far behind.

Freya finally found the object of her affection and what she saw made her heart stop beating as fear gripped hard at her. 

“Keelin” she breathed her eyes fell upon the woman who laid unconscious on the bed with her siblings watching over her.

“She’s gonna be okay sister.” Elijah spoke noticing the blonde and the distress on her face. Freya moves quickly toward Keelin before sitting by her and taking her hand. 

“What happened!” She angrily grunts out, her eyes taking in the woman, checking for any injuries.

“Another attack, except this time it seemed Keelin was the target...” Kol explained as he was the one present during the whole thing. Freya glances toward her brother and gasped at the multiple wound grated it has started healing but it was still noticeable plus the worn out look on his face. Kol was the sibling who was always up for a fight so the fact that he looked so tired was saying a lot. “There were a lot of them, it was as if they keep falling and regrouping” he explained at the look on Freya’s face. Freya took in Kol’s word then wondered how Keelin seemed so unharmed then smiled a bittersweet smile realising her little brother must of have made sure none came within inch of Keelin. He protected her when she wasn’t around. 

“Thank you brother” She spoke grateful and Kol shrugs it off.

“There’s something else.” Rebekah spoke into the silence that took place as she and Camille finally caught up to Freya. The eldest Mikaelson turned to face her and took notice of the sound of her voice, she sounded unsure of whatever she had to tell her. 

“What is it?” Questions Freya when Rebekah looked like she wasn’t gonna say anything else.

Kol groans trying to get up from his place and Klaus moves to him, helping him to stand from the chair. “It seems congratulations is in order sister.” He spoke, his body still healing from the battle. Freya looked at the boy in confusion before turning to the rest of the party around her. 

“Keelin is pregnant” blurred out Rebekah. Freya looked at her sister as if she was crazy, she was just about to tell her just that when she was hit with flashes after flashes.

‘A child, born of pure magic’

‘when the earth will shutter at dawn, blood will rain from the sky. Good or evil shall rest to make path for the neutral one’ she heard the Crone’s voice.

‘They will need you as many will come for them...good, bad. They are all afraid of what they do not know.’

‘They? So you know who the mother is’

‘So do you young witches’

As the flashes fades, Freya finally came out of her trace and stares at Keelin who remained unconscious. Her hand slowly and shakily moved toward the woman’s covered abdomen and slowly closed her eyes channeling her magic and sure enough her magic was well received as ‘their’ child reciprocate. Freya gasps as she felt her magic and the baby’s connect before her eyes flashed open.

“Freya? What’s happening?” One of her siblings questions but she was too gone to try and make out who it was as she felt her whole world shift and she suddenly found herself elsewhere.

“FREYA!” Rebekah screamed as she watched her sister falling and Elijah reacted quickly by catching her just before she hit the ground. “Is she okay?” Camille asks, concerned.

“I don’t know” Elijah replies looking down at Freya who remained unconscious.

XO

Freya looked around her taking in the scenery around. She was standing at some type of a garden, beautiful with many lovely blossoming flowers of all sorts of colours, chirps chipping quietly, the blonde knew her soul had somehow being brought here... why, how and by who, her question was answered as a voice spoke behind her. 

“Don’t be afraid” 

She jumped slightly as she turned quickly around and gasps at what she saw.

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: if you have a story request. It’s welcome. Also I know I already planned this story out but if you have a specific thing you wanna see or character let me know. I’m here to please xx 
> 
> See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING 
> 
> okay so this chapter isn’t proofread because I’m sort of in hurry as I am going out so I figured if I waited to proofread it I will end up posting tomorrow and I have already made y’all wait for so long so excuse any mistakes, I will proofread it later and repost it again tomorrow if you want NOW CARRY ON READING xox

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 4  
________

Freya doesn’t know how long she has been standing here staring at this beautiful angelic angel, she couldn’t even figure where the hell she was but she knew she was in some astral world however she didn’t feel paranoid nor afraid but at ease and peace. She focused her attention back on the child sitting in front of her again and just stared in amazement. The child has yet to say anything since those first words when Freya first got here and since then the child has been preoccupied with they own thing. 

“Do you like it?” Freya almost jumped when she heard that small voice again, it was like a beautiful harmony in Freya’s mind and the blonde found herself drawn to this unknown child. Freya blinked and realised she was asked something, clearing her throat she turned at what the child was busy making and smiles a brilliant yet confuse smile by what greeted her. 

“Is that...” she trails off as the child nods enthusiastically with an adorable smile, two identical dimples forming against the cheeks. 

As Freya admire the beautiful painting I’m front of her of what looks to be a portrait of her family, she remembers her brother Klaus was a master of the arts something his daughter seems to heritage. 

“You can paint?” She found herself asking as the small child turns around once more facing Freya.

“Of course mommy, I can do anything” she spoke with that same childlike innocence.

Freya’s breath hitched at the word being thrown at her before blinking as she took the time she really take in the child’s features. Full head of brown curls like an halo, beautiful mesmerising hazel-green eyes she was truly the perfect combination of her and Keelin. As Freya got lost in her thoughts the child reaches out and grasps Freya’s hand into hers drawing the blonde’s attention to her.

“Everything is gonna be okay mommy, I promise” she whispers as if it was a secret only for her and Freya to know.

“I-“ Freya didn’t know what she could say, so she kneeled down to her future child- god that sounded weird, ’s height and stared deep into fire hazel-green eyes and stumbled through what to say. The small child giggles at the god-smack blonde before throwing herself into Freya’s unexpected arms and hugging her tight.

“I can’t wait to meet you” she breathes holding on tight onto Freya. The blonde slowly, hesitant at first but then wraps her arms around small frame holding on tight.

“I can’t wait to meet you either.” She whispers back then slowly moves the girl in her line of sight simply taking her in, her hand moves up gently tacking a stray curl away from smooth tan face as the small girl smiles brightly Freya made a promise then.

“I promise I will not let anyone hurt you or your mom” she spoke honestly, her heart soaring with love and affection by someone she won’t meet for months yet she already loved her and wanted to protect her. 

The girl made a gesture for Freya to come closer and when the blonde did she quietly whispers close to her “I know mommy” before giggling, her laughter too contagious for Freya to not laugh. 

_______

As Freya come to, she came with a loud gasps as someone who had drown and just got brought back to the world.

“Easy, easy” a voice said trying to steady the blonde while she tries taking in her surroundings, she almost swatted the arms trying to calm her down until she realised who it was.

“Keelin...” she breathes, this time in relief “you’re okay?” she didn’t hesitate to embrace the brunette with a kiss then a hug.

“Freya baby, you’re the one who passed out. I should be asking you that” Keelin spoke once she pulled away from the hug.

“Your safety will always come first Keelin, always.” Freya spoke firmly yet with so much love. Keelin smiles then reaches over kissing her fiancée before pulling slightly away only to rest their foreheads together.

“To answer your question, yes I’m fine” Freya lets out a relief breath “we’re both fine.” She adds and Freya’s eyes traveled down onto Keelin’s abdomen where their child is being kept safe and protected. 

“How did you-?” Freya starts, unless her siblings also told Keelin what was happening.

“Let’s just say our daughter showed me all that I needed to know” answers Keelin to Freya’s unfinished question. The blonde regarded her with wide eyes, now it was definitely not a doubt that the prophecy was about hers and Keelin’s child.

“We really gonna be parents?” Freya questions in disbelieve, she’s gonna need to tell Keelin exactly what the Crone told her but for now she just wanted to enjoy this moment with the mother of her child...wow.

“Looks like it” says Keelin, she was both nervous and excited. Nothing could ever prepare her for a magical slash werewolf child, nothing. 

“We’re gonna be okay, I promise” spoke Freya, although she was freaked out on the inside she wanted Keelin to know that they can in fact do this.

__________

“Bloody hell” Rebekah breathes once Freya finished explaining to them exactly what the Crone had said to her and Vincent.

“And how does Keelin feels about this?” Elijah asks, Freya was thankful at least one of her siblings weren’t looking at her with so much shock.

“Keelin is fine, I’m the one freaking me out!” The eldest of the group shrieks, breathing in and out rapidly.

Kol burst out into laughter watching the ever so collected woman freaking out, Freya’s annoyed eyes turned to him and suddenly he began choking it was only for a few seconds however it was enough to have Kol double over heaving and Freya smile in triumphant.

“What are you afraid of sister, haven’t we always beaten the odds?” Klaus spoke in his usual matter of fact voice. 

“I know brother but this time is different...this time the love of my life and our unborn child’s life is being threatened.”

“Then we will kill anyone that gets in our way and keep the littlest Mikealson safe.” He replies with a mischievous smirk.

Freya looks around each one of her siblings as they gave a nod of approval to what Klaus had said. 

“Thank you.”

“What are family for” Rebekah shrugs before throwing an arm around Freya’s shoulder “I’m going to be an aunt...again!” She cheers happily.

“Just so we know I am definitely the god father” Kol spoke which instantly started an argument between the Mikaelson males, each of them going around claiming the god-father title.

“I’m so glad I don’t need to fight for the godmother title” Rebekah gloats watching her brothers go back and forth.

“Well...” teased Freya before bursting out in laughter at how fast her sister’s head whipped around to face her. Yup they gonna be just fine.

-ELSEWHERE-

“Jadrick, Jadrick...!” An our of breath young man came running and yelling, breezing through a few people that lingered around “Jadrick...”

“What! What is it!” A man with Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes responds, irritation shinning through his words. “You better have brought me good news with all that energy you’re wasting to call my name!” He roared towering over the breathless man.

“Forgive me...” he kneels down, bowering his head so to not feel his boss’s wraith. 

“Speak. Now.”

“We have found the woman.” He swallows both from all the running he did and fear.

“Where?” 

“New Orléans” as his servant replies back, he slowly walks back to his previous seat and sits down then looks out to the rest of his posé. 

“In your feet” the servant quickly scrabbled up still with his head downcast. “Round up everyone, we’re taking a trip.” He smirks holding out his palm as flames burst out of them. 

-A FEW WEEKS 

“Freya this is ridiculous” Keelin says as she walks away with a purpose the woman in question not far behind her.

“It is not ridiculous Keelin, half of NALO wants to kill you and I will not make it easier for them by having you put yourself out in the open.” Freya depends as if Keelin should know this already. 

“No you just plan on me staying locked at the compound until what...?”

“Until the danger has pass.” 

Keelin stares at the woman in hopes she’ll realise how ridiculous she was being but no chance and there was no chance she was gonna convince Freya to change her mind knowing exactly how paranoid and overprotective the blonde gets however she also knew she gotta stand her grounds because if she stays here for the whole months of the pregnancy she’s going to go literal mad because not only was Freya acting like Keelin was suddenly made out of delicate flower her siblings also were following in on her footsteps, even knew Kol could be such a softie? Honestly. Taking calming deep breaths Keelin swiftly carried on walking away from Freya.

“Keelin!” The blonde wasn’t far away behind her and this time Keelin decided to ignore her until they reached the court side where the rest of the family were gathered plus Peyton who was in deep hush conversation with Hayley however stopped once they noticed the new comer.

“Hello love birds...” Kol chippers with a wide smile “Keelin, I hope you have slept well...” he spoke his tone of voice making everyone look at him weirdly.

“Alright grandpa, tone it down.” Rebekah teased making Camille chuckle, the blonde have been staying at the Mikaelson for the past few days which was nice as she was the only reasonable person Keelin could count on plus Hayley but the woman was barely home what with having her own pact that counted her she was mostly at the Bayou.

“Everything alright?” Peyton questions noticing the irritation look on Keelin. Freya beside Keelin growls lowly but still was heardable. 

“I’m fine, i just need someone to convince my paranoia of a fiancée to let go work before I go mad being stuck here.”

“Wow Keelin, I’m quite hurt. I thought I was good company to you.” Kol fake gasps.

“Someone please tel Keelin how dangerous it is having her put in the open like this!” Freya stresses, it was as if Keelin couldn’t see the danger right in front of her.

“You surely can’t have her lock up in here until the baby comes sister.” Elijah spoke, his focus on Hope as he hands her a half muffin.

“Exactly brother I-“ Freya quickly cut herself off once she realised exactly what he just said. “You can’t be serious.” She says instead as Keelin gives her a smug look.

“What’s with you Mikaelsons with locking your spouses away in the face of danger?” Camille speaks as Klaus pouts knowing the dig was at him in particular.

“Not me, my lady can face danger heads on.” Kol explains.

“That’s because Davina would lock you away instead in the face of danger” Rebekah responds making Peyton chuckle remembering how the young teen had literally put Kol in a protective barrier when they were attacked a few days ago even thought the boy was a century old first vampire, Kol pouts at his sister’s words but didn’t argue.

“I’m just saying, locking her away in the compound isn’t gonna stop the bad guys from coming Freya, not only she’s being targeted by supernatural beings but she’s also carrying a magical prophétise baby, you don’t want her stuck in one place and stressed” continues the blonde and Keelin looks toward the young woman with a grateful smile.

“Fine but I am not having you out there unprotected”

“Freya put child literally performs magic in the womb and I’m a werewolf.” Sighs Keelin.

“I still don’t want you alone if I’m not around.”

“I’ll go with her” offers Peyton which she should have realised was a bad idea because everyone knew Freya didn’t like nor trust Peyton.

“I’ll ask Marceles to keep an eye on her” klaus says seeing the look on his sister’s face.

“Great, if that’s all sorted I’ll be on my way to work which I’m two hours late from” she groans. She quickly places a kiss upon Freya’s cheek before disappearing before the blonde had time to say something else.

“Keelin wait up.” Peyton calls running after the brunette.

As she watches them go Freya stares with uneasy feeling and annoyance. 

“If you stare at Peyton harder enough you might just burn her on the spot.” Hayley spoke making Freya snap back toward the rest her family. She sits down next to her niece placing a gentle kiss on her head making the girl giggle and the family continues with their breakfast and conversation.

-LATER ON-

Freya was busy at the bell tower, making yet another protection spell for the compound, she wanted a spell which wasn’t tied to her or anything that can easily be broken, she needed it to be strong than previous boundary spells she has made. She doesn’t even know how long she has been here for but she knew it was probably late, she had called Keelin earlier on to ask if she wanted Freya to come and pick her up however Freya realise she seemed to have upset the woman and if Keelin hanging up on her was any indication Freya didn’t know what was.

“I remember the first time I saw you in your elements.” A voice spoke behind her which made Freya almost jump however she became settle once she realises who’s voice it belonged to and slowly turned around to find Keelin leaning against the doorway with a smile.

“Hi” Freya breathes leaning slightly on the table behind her.

“Hi” replies Keelin equally breathy, she slowly pushed herself away from the door, swigging her fingers against each other while her feet carried her slowly toward Freya. “I’m sorry-“ She starts only for Freya to shake her head.

“No, don’t be...I know I can be- how does Kol puts it, too much, at times-“ Keelin laughs remembering her brother in-law saying exactly that “but I just-“ she stops, takes a deep breath before biting her bottom lip. 

Keelin took that pause to close the gap that was left between them, her arms instantly wrapped around Freya’s neck as her body pressed flashed against the older woman. “I know, and I also know you’re as scared as I am-“ Keelin spoke, her tone low and gentle “but you can’t expect me to be lock up in the compound cause of it, this baby isn’t popping out soon I will literally go insane if I’m constantly in one place.”

“I know” sighs Freya she grabs the brunette around her waists and gives her a gentle press on her side “I promise to be reasonable from now.”

Oh I would love to see that idea” chuckles Keelin.

“Oh she got jokes, huh.” Teased Freya moving toward Keelin as the brunette pulls back laughing but eventually they ended up all tangled up, forehead pressed together until their lips connected, the kiss started out slow and innocent until it got heated and arms were moving onto each other, clothes were being pulled, the two woman walked backward toward the bed on the side letting themselves go down on it, lips still attached.

-ELSEWHERE- 

The old witch known as the Crone sat in her dark cave, her eyes was once more white as Snow as an indication she was having a promotion, after a while the old woman’s eyes flashed back to its tired, yet wise old age neutral colours and gasps.

“They are coming.” She spoke into nothingness, her tone threatened but also hopeful, hopeful that the young witch she met will not fail them all, that baby will not end up in the wrong hands otherwise...

“May the ancestors help us.”

TBC...

I’m so sorry for the late wait. I was feeling bleh, had no inspiration and my boyfriend and I broke up and work got in the way. But I am trying to get the updates up, I promise.

Ps: if y’all can’t plot request or wants to see something in this story let me know I will make do. Thanks for sticking around and reviewing literally my only motivation now. xox


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 5  
________

The loud music was coming out from the closed doors of Rousseau’s, the local bar in the French Quarters where everyone locals or visitors stops by for a drink or a chat while the night falls upon the town. Suddenly the double doors bursts open and out walked two drunk patrons clutching hard onto each other to steady one another while laughing loudly to a joke only they seems to know. They stumbled around trying to make sense of direction which will likely take them back home, while one seemed to turn left the other took a right then looking back to each other again they burst out in laughter again before supporting each other and walking on straight ahead. As they cross the street with a few cars passing by a black 1940 Ford Deluxe comes to a halt making its tires squeak in protest. Once the vehicle was steady, the doors opens and out stepped a man in his middle 30s with sandy blonde hair, all dressed in a black suite, a cigarette between his lips as his blue eyes takes in his new surroundings.

“So this is New Orleans...” he scoffs unimpressed “not much from all the stories” he adds mumbling into the night. The other side door of the car opens soon after and another man this time with dark hair steps out.

“What’s first Jadrick” he asks his eyes darting uneasily at the man then around the town. 

Jadrick stays silence looking around and surveying the place before his blue eyes lands on Rousseau's in front of him. 

“First we drink, I need a beer.” Then he took a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and stepping on it with his shoes before walking on toward the muffled music, his companion not far behind. As the two man moves inside the warm air, back inside the parked vehicle a body lays unmoving, eyes wide open and blank and if you look closer you will see no heart beat. 

-MIKAELSON COMPOUND- 

Keelin and Freya were quietly laying on their bed with the latter’s head resting comfortably against her fiancée’s slightly baby bump belly as she reads a book which was given to their unborn child from Klaus, Freya has been reading the book since her brother gave it to her and it seems like the baby really likes it because Keelin says whenever Freya starts reading the baby stays still as if listening which then Freya argues it was due to her voice and Keelin let her have her own reasons. Keelin sighs as she continues running her fingers through Freya’s hair while the witch reads for their unborn baby, as she watches her read Keelin smiles imaging what an amazing mother Freya will be. 

All her life Keelin has always been afraid of passing her werewolf genes to her children but between the whole being the prophecy child and her genes Keelin knew she and Freya were gonna get their hands full however Keelin also knew as long as Freya was by her side all will be alright.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She heard and Keelin snaps out of her thoughts glancing down at Freya who was now looking at her. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just- I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have you in my life Freya Mikaelson” Keelin says with a wide smile. 

Freya sits straight up now facing Keelin and her hand automatically found the other woman’s tan one and started stroking her smooth skin “no one is as lucky as I am. Each day I can’t understand how or why you fell for me” confesses the blonde glancing away. 

“Hey-“ Keelin calls using her fingers to nudge against Freya’s hand that was claps with hers to grab the woman’s attention and when she was sure she had Freya’s focus she smiles “I fell for you because you’re amazing, you have the biggest heart I have ever seen-“ Freya scoffs at her “it’s true, just look how you are with your siblings and niece and don’t you dare say because they are family because I have also seen how you are with Camille, Hayley, Davina, Josh, Aiden, heck even Marcel. You, Freya Mikaelson are my hero and I love you now and forever.” As she ends her speech Keelin found herself bombarded by Freya’s lips which she didn’t hesitate to retaliate, as the kiss grew deeper oxygen raid its ugly head forcing the two to part and as they breathed for some air to their lungs Freya spoke.

“Marry me” 

Keelin chuckles before raising her hand where her engagement ring rested “baby you kind already sealed that deal” 

“No, I mean- marry me- let’s get married” elaborates Freya.

“Excuse me?” Her chuckles suddenly turning serious at realising what Freya meant.

“I’m serious Keelin, I mean what are we waiting for. I will marry you anywhere, anytime. So marry me” Freya says and Keelin despite her shock nods eagerly.  
“Yes?” Asks Freya happily while Keelin couldn’t help but chuckle happily while her head continues nodding like a bubble head.

“Yea-yeah- lets get marry” the two cheered grabbing onto each other and sealing their happiness with a kiss while their minds runs miles away trying to figure out how to get all the arrangements in such a short period, they gonna need everyone’s help.

-WITH THE CRONE-

A figure sits in front of the elderly wide woman as said woman continues pacing in front of their visitor without utterly a word. After a while of just watching the woman pace and mumble to herself the figure heaves a sigh.

“Are you going to sit down anytime soon? I’m getting a headache.” Says the figure and the Crone finally seems to acknowledge them as she stops pacing and sits where she usually sits. “You look worried.”

“They are here.” She simply states to the figure’s confusion.

“They? Who’s they?” 

“The baby is in danger” the Crone continues speaking as if not hearing what her visitor has ask. “The baby must be protected.”

“And that’s what I have been doing-“

“No!” She suddenly yells making the figure jump. “No. We’re running out of time, we-“

“Out of time? The mother is only a few months pregnant.”

“Foolish! This pregnancy isn’t like any ordinary pregnancy.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means we only have a moment of a couple of months until all hell breaks loose”

“Are you saying the baby is due sooner than everyone are expecting?” Asks the figure her whole body in complete shock “they are not ready, Keelin isn’t ready, she-“

“You have become too close to your target. Remember your mission!” Yells the Crone. “Go now. There’s much to do” 

-ELSEWHERE AT THE SAME TIME-

“Ahhhhhhhhh” 

“Oh shit Bex, pipe down will ya!” Kol complains as his sister practically screamed his ears off at their eldest sister’s announcement. Okay sure they were getting married now now so what?

“Don’t mind him Rebekah, I’m quite excited myself” Davina adds in smiling brightly thinking of all the spell she can perform to make this magical. It was weird how far she and Freya have come along, the eldest Mikaelson didn’t trust easily something she and her brother Klaus had in comment so it made getting to know her so much harder but eventually they got there heck even she and Klaus were in civilised ground. 

“Can I be your flower girl auntie Freya” Asks little Hope and Freya steps away from Keelin to scope her niece up in her arms.

“You don’t even have to ask my pretty princess” she says kissing the crown of her head making Hope giggle.

“And I will call the venue people and ask them to change the date to today” klaus announced as everyone turns to him with odd looks “alright fine, I will tell them to change the date. Do not look at me like that!” He scoffs before speedy off to do just as he said.

“What do you want us to do ladies” questions Camille standing up and moving next to Rebekah.

“Rebekah I kind of need your help, may I” Keelin says.

“Sure” And the two walks away from the group.

“And everyone can help me” says Freya and as everyone follows her Kol was left.

“And what do I do? Hello?” He calls not noticing his bother Elijah around the corner.

“I heard a few rumours of new comers. I want you to check it out, I don’t want blood bath today” he instructs and Kol cheers before vampire speeding out the compound. Elijah sighs and hopes whoever has come into NOLA isn’t gonna cause trouble, they already have enough. 

-LATER ON-

Everyone were moving chaotically trying to get everything together and ready for the soon to be married. Klaus obviously managed to secure the venue which was not a doubt there, Kol who will officiate the wedding was over the moon and quickly went out to purchase a suite, everyone were doing something to contribute to the wedding heck Freya even was okay with Peyton’s présence however most would argue it was due to nerves. Now everything was ready and prepared. While Elijah walked Freya down the isle, Klaus walked Keelin, the woman was grateful for her soon to be wife’s family even before she and Freya started dating they were kind to her and now they were about to become a family. 

Once Freya and Keelin reunited in front of Kol, they smile at each other, interlocking their fingers together then turned toward Kol.

“Are you ladies ready?” He asks and everyone were actually surprised how serious he was being “because once you tie the knot it’s forever and Keelin are you sure you want to stick with this one for that long?” He joker nudging his head toward Freya, everyone giggles while Freya glares at her brother who grinned back mischievously. “I know, I know, I’m the live of the party but we didn’t come here to see me. We have all gathered here, friends and family to unite these two amazing ladies although one not so as stunning as the other” he spoke looking at Freya then at Keelin giving the brunette a wink and Freya was honestly regretting letting the boy officiate her wedding “anyway, I won’t speak to much as both lovely ladies have chosen to do their own vows.” He clears his throat gesturing for them to go ahead.

“Keelin, you are the one who taught me how to love the person that I am, you taught me how to be strong and level headed, everyday I’m with you feels like an added lifeline, being with you makes me feel and look younger” everyone laughs “you are so amazing, you are literally carrying a piece of us both in you and I think that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, I can’t wait to have our first child with you, have more children with you and grow old with you. You are the light to my darkness, I know as long as I have you my life is better and worth it. I love you” Vows Freya taking a ring from Hope and sliding it onto Keelin’s finger.

“The first time I met you I never thought I’ll be standing right here with you as my soon to be wife, you were all about protecting your siblings and everyone else be damn” everyone chuckles because one way or another they have experienced that first hand. Davina worse than most “but then I got to know you and I realised what an amazing, kind hearted and dorky person that you are. You love so fully and you always puts the needs of other’s above yours. I fell for your heart, brain and I’m not gonna lie smoking body” Keelin winks as her eyes travels up and own Freya making the witness chuckle. “I promise to always love and be here for you as long as you will have me” Keelin vows, Freya chokes in a sob nodding along the brunette’s words as she moved in kissing the woman. 

“Hey, Hey. I tell you to kiss her. Keep them lips to yourself!” Scolds Kol as the couple tearfully chuckles and Keelin slides the ring onto Freya’s finger “Friends and family by the power that was vested upon me literally a few hours ago. I present you your newlyweds, ladies please kiss each other but remember to remain PG, thank you” he teased as the newlyweds kissed, their first kiss as wives before pulling away and turning to their family who cheered for them. 

-BREAK-

After celebrating at the chosen venue, the family decided to end up in Rousseau's, as they walked in Josh welcomes them with smiles and a decorated bar to the married couple’s surprised.

“You planned this,” noted Freya, that’s why Josh said he couldn’t make it and then her siblings had convinced both she and Keelin to go to the bar. Josh shrugs with a smile and the witch pulls the vampire in for a hug. “Thank you” she says as she pulls away from the boy who nods in acknowledgment. And then Keelin also thanked the boy, soon a couple more people showed up, Marcel, Aiden and Vincent amongst the group. It was now later on in the evening nearing night fall.

Freya breezes her way around the bar trying to spot her wife who she became separated from awhile ago and finally Freya spotted the object of her affection standing with her sister, Camille, Davina and Peyton and Freya walked behind her engulfing her in a hug from behind, Keelin instantly leaned back into Freya as the blonde places a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello Mrs Mikaelson” she greets her whole face lightning up.

Keelin hums closing her eyes and borrowing even deeper into Freya “I love the sound of that” 

“Then get ready to never stop hearing it” replies Freya as her lips moves against Keelin’s neck.

“Alright! We get it you’re married but please do not have sex in a bar full of people” complains Rebekah making the other woman laughs.

“Well in that case I think we’ll be heading home now” announced Freya and Keelin didn’t disagree. They waved goodbye to everyone and thanked them for coming before they were out the bar. 

“Don’t make a second baby just yet” calls Kol at their retreating backs making the rest of the guess laugh.

-NEXT DAY-

Freya was sleeping peacefully snuggled up to her wife. God, wife, she smiles subconsciously at the thought then suddenly she was bolting upright at the sudden scream. As she comes to, her brain automatically kicked into overdrive as she registered Keelin’s scream of agony.

“Keelin!” She calls moving to the woman who was borrowed into herself screaming. “What’s happening!” 

“It hurts Freya, it hurts!” Screams the doctor clutching onto her stomach rolling on the bed. 

“Where baby, where does it hurt?” Asks Freya trying but failing to sit the woman upright so she could check her but the way keelin was thrashing about it made it hard and the last thing Freya wanted was to use brute force or her magic on the woman she loves “Keelin talk to me!” She calls frantically but Keelin simply keeps repeating to make it stop. “Elijah!” Screams Freya in hopes of her brother or siblings hearing her and it seemed to work as her door was suddenly burst in and all her siblings stood there. Once they realised what was happening they wasted no time in moving into action.

Kol speeds toward Keelin but as soon as he puts his hands on her he came flying back against the wall hard making a dent “What the fuck!” He calls as Rebekah moved to help him while Klaus and Elijah move into action being the two oldest vampires however they found themselves with the same fate as Kol with Elijah crashing out the bedroom window and Klaus crashing through the en-suite bathroom door.

“What is happening!” Calls Rebekah as klaus groans getting back onto his feet while Elijah speeds back in the room. Keelin’s scream of pain multiplying by the seconds.

Freya suddenly growls, eyes turning black. watching the woman she loves, the mother of her child in pain but unable to do anything “forgive me” she breathes then gently touches Keelin, her hands glows then suddenly the woman stopped screaming and thrashing about, her body lifts up from its crouching position flops backwards onto the bed, out cold and Freya willed her magic back in.

“Oh my god” came Rebekah’s surprised gasps, the rest of the siblings were about to ask what happened however as they glance toward keelin on the bed, their answers came. Laying there were once there was barely a bump visible Keelin now supported a massive baby bump that looked about 7 months along.

“How” squeaked Kol as Freya moves quickly toward the unconscious woman and touches her however nothing seemed off or evil. How indeed. Freya knew there was one person that might know the answer to that question and Freya was going to get them no matter what!

-CRONE’S CAVE-

A familiar figured sat crouched down on the ground clenching hard onto something while their body shook hard, finally lifting up their head the body of the elderly Crone was clutched hard onto their arms as the woman lay eyes blank staring up the ceiling unblinking. The figure continues mourning the woman they have come to consider a friend and vows to avenge her death.

TBC....

I’m only thinking about 10 chapters of this story or less, let’s see how things goes as we almost back to the present but we’ll see. Sorry for the short chapter but it’s been awhile and I wanted to put something out. Was there something you wished to see in this chapter I didn’t include? Let me know and I’ll see what I can do. Bye for now. Ps: if you have Twitter come find me on @clashofships xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each day I’m losing writing inspiration and interest, i apologise.

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 6  
________

The scene opens with the Mikaelson compound everything in it is still and quiet despite the town’s lively reputation while the early morning sun peaks over, the four original vampire siblings stood in their oldest sibling’s bedroom, glancing at at her from time to time. Anyone who didn’t know the woman would say she was lost in thoughts however to those who knew her, can easily make out the angry, calculating and murderous thoughts running through her minds and if you look deeper you will see beneath the anger is guilt, she was doing what she always does best when Keelin is involved, shut herself down and fill herself with guilts and with the only person that is able to snap her out of it is out of the question, the original siblings were left empty handed. 

Freya sat beside Keelin on the bed, the brunette still knocked out, the baby bump that was barely recognisable a few moments ago was now a noticeable baby bump. Freya sighs reaching out and touching Keelin’s fingers lightly before gasping at just how cold the woman was, she knew the only thing keeping her knocked out was her magic but Freya was afraid how long her magic was going to be able to hold for, but before that can happen, she needed answers! With that in mind, she leans toward unconscious Keelin and places a feather light kiss on her forehead then abruptly stands up.

“Where are you going sister” Elijah was quick to ask, Freya like this was dangerous and unpredictable so whatever his sister was planning he needed to know that innocent people won’t fall into her hands. Both she and Klaus did always have a flare for dramatic.

“I can not stand here while my wife suffers brother, I’m going to find Vincent and we will go back to the old woman since she seems to know everything she will tell me.” Elijah looks at his sister after her explanation and knew once her mind is made up, there’s no changing it so he accepted it.

“At least have Kol with you, I do not want you walking into a trap of some sorts.” He explains.

“No, Kol stay. I will go. You need all your strength back” announces Klaus standing up just as Kol was about to. Freya moves toward Klaus placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I need you here Klaus, I need you and Elijah to protect my wife and child. Kol will come with me and Rebekah I want you to find Peyton, do not let her out of your sights.” She says, her eyes pleading, both Elijah and Klaus giving a slight nod of their answer.

“Why her? What’s going on?” Questions the blonde vampire getting up.

“Because I do not trust her.” She spoke point blank “let’s go Kol” and she and Kol were off, Rebekah following after as Klaus made a call to Camille to make sure she was alright because this was starting to look like another battle and Klaus didn’t want her getting crossed between fires. 

“I will call Hayley to let her know to stay with Hope and Bonnie in Mystic Falls longer.” States Elijah doing just that.

-INSIDE KEELIN’S MIND-

The brunette doctor smiles as the little girl in front of her talked miles away while pretending to drink the tea from her tea party she was having. Keelin didn’t know what was happening out there but if her little girl had her in here with her than Keelin knew there must be trouble. Her child wasn’t even born yet but she was showing so much power, so much so that Keelin was worried, the witches were already coming for her and she wasn’t even born yet! Maybe she needs to speak to Freya about considering moving somewhere less open with less enemies on their backs.

“Don’t worry mommy, we’re gonna be just fine. I’ll protect you” the smile that followed was full of dimples making keelin’s heart melt at the identical smile of her wife. She reaches out moving a strand of curls away from bright innocent hazel-green eyes, softly tacking it behind the girl’s ears who was still giving her that heart melting smile.

“I’m sorry for making you worried, it’s just not fair. You’re not even born yet and-“ Keelin chokes, she always thought passing on her werewolf genes upon her children was gonna be her only worried then she became a part of a family who has so many enemies hell bent on destroying everyone they love and why did she had to give birth to the prophétise child? Her baby was nothing but an innocent child, she didn’t deserve this burden upon her. 

“I’m a Mikelson.” Keelin couldn’t help but laugh, she sounded just like her mom, she shook her head as her eyes teared up. “Tea?” Asks her little girl thrusting the toy tea mug toward her and Keelin nods with a smile.

-LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-

Freya and Kol have finally reached where they knew Vincent is likely to be seeing how he wasn’t home. As they got there Freya suddenly stopped making Kol look at her with questioning eyes.

“Something isn’t right.” She spoke, eyes scanning around the cemetery “go” she nods to the other direction and Kol waited no more before he speed away and Freya turned the other way calling out for Vincent’s name while keeping her eyes and ears open.

“FREYA!” She suddenly heard her brother’s call before sprinting toward his voice leading her inside a tomb, Kol was kneeling down and Freya can just about make out Vincent’s unmoving body.

“Well he’s still alive” he spoke biting down his wrist and bringing it closer to the witch. After a while Vincent gasps loudly sitting up and Freya moves closer to his aid.

“What happened?” She questions as Vincent groans in pain, his head throbbing and looking dazed.

“My own coven jumped me, I-“ he stopped his eyes connecting with Freya “they know about Keelin, they going after her themselves this time” he spoke to Freya’s anger, although she was filled with fear she knew her brothers wouldn’t let anyone hurt Keelin while they are around and plus the boundary blood spell around the compound was in place.

“Alright, up you get mate” Kol helps Vincent to his feet as he stumbled a bit before getting a hold of himself.

“Let’s go and tell me everything you know on the way.” Freya spoke walking ahead of both men.

“Where are we going?” Vincent questions making Freya stop in her track then turn back to him.

“I’m going to kill your coven before they can hurt my family” she spoke, voice chilling and full of venom before waking out the tomb with Kol and Vincent not far behind.

-MIKAELSON COMPOUND-

“I have never seen this guy before and he was powerful, he has our whole coven fearing this baby and following him” Vincent stresses out, Freya was still moving as if she didn’t hear him “are you even listening!” He calls stopping Freya on her track just as they reach the compound.

“Yes Vincent, I can hear you and I also told you I will kill every one of them for daring to threaten the life of my wife and unborn baby. Now we’re going to find that old wrench that seems to know everything” She spoke, anger and frustration laced with her words.

“It’s too late” Freya turns to the voice to see Keelin’s protège standing there, she seems lost and in pain not physically. “She’s dead” she adds, Freya was about to question her further until Rebekah appeared out nowhere.

“Peyton here has something to tell us all.” Rebekah announced and Freya growls seeming angry at the tone of voice Rebekah used.

“Speak, now.” Peyton gulps because she knows she was either dead or well dead if Freya decides not to believe her so she finally came clean.

“I’m a witch and I was sent here to watch Keelin by the Crone” as soon as those words left her lips she found herself magically held up against the wall.

“WHY!” Freya booms as Peyton began choking just as she was giving up her airways was finally back and she found herself on the ground, breathing hard and couching violently.

“Sister, please do calm down and let her speak.” Elijah spoke blocking Freya’s view of Peyton. She knew Elijah was right, if the Crone was dead then this wrench was the next best thing to know what was going on but her overprotective for Keelin was winning, all she saw was someone Keelin considered friend had been plotting against her.

“I meant her nor the baby harm, we need that baby...alive!” Freya growls at her words as she made to move pass Elijah however he held her back.

“Do refrain from saying something that will get you kill and tell us what you know.” He instructs throwing a look over his shoulder at Peyton.

“The person you’re looking for his name is Jadrick, he is not a nice person. He wants the baby’s powers and once he has it he will kill her” 

“And pray tell how do you know about this Jadrick?” Klaus questions, his paranoia in high alert.

“The Crone saw him coming and he does succeed, only if you don’t take my help.” Elijah suddenly found himself throw away magically and Peyton was once more fallen victim of Freya.

“Isn’t it a bit convenient how well you know of this guy and how you are the only person able to help us.”

“I’m telling the truth! If you kill me you will lose Keelin and that baby!” She suddenly choked up her words.

“I don’t take well to threats, you should know this by now.” She smirks squeezing and squeezing until she felt herself being pushed away.

“Sister please!” Elijah spike, his eyes fire as he and Freya stared at each other. 

“Jadrick is powerful! And he will come for Keelin and once he has her you will lose!” Peyton yells, she knew the Mikaelson witch was a very powerful witch but Jadrick was on another level. 

“What ain’t you telling us?” Vincent suddenly questions having witness the guy himself.

“He’s different, the people that falls on his hands, he absorbs their power. Now that he killed the Crone he knows where Keelin is, what we plan, how we plan it. Your protection spell will not hold for longer even if he has to kill thousands in the French Quarters to get through it.”

“Freya” everyone suddenly turned around at the voice and Freya wasted no time in moving toward Keelin who was stood leaning against the railing looking down at them.

“You’re awake” she cried in relief before pulling Keelin into her arms being mindful of the bump and breathing a sigh of relief.

“I want to talk to her” Keelin says once Freya pulls away from the hug then tried arguing. “Freya, I’m not asking.” She spoke firmly but gently, she wasn’t mad at Freya but at herself for being so trusting and at Peyton for fooling her all this time. Sighing Freya supported Keelin’s weight as they ascend the steps to where everyone gathered who watched them as they come slowly since Keelin was still slightly disoriented. Upon reaching everyone, the pregnant woman took a deep breath and looked at the girl she has come to consider her friend, Freya was right to not have trust her from the start.

“You lied to me” she breathed, her words shaky and sad.

“Keelin I swear to you, I never meant harm to you or your baby I only-“

“So that vampire Freya and I saved you from...” she trails and Freya quickly looked toward Peyton almost giving herself a whiplash at the realisation. Peyton sighs before hanging her head.

“It was all part of the plan to get closer to you” she explains sadly and Keelin can do nothing except scoff in disbelieve “but Keelin you gotta understand I never meant to come to care for you as I do and now I am telling you, we’re up against someone powerful and-“ she didn’t finish her sentence before dropping down onto the ground, passed out. Everyone turned their heads toward a murderous Freya who simply shrugs with a smirk.

“I was getting quite boring with her tales. Now we can all come up with a plan.” She spoke, Klaus can do nothing but stare at his sister with admiration while Elijah looked annoyed knowing this was defiantly not the answer “now first thing first, Keelin my love I’m sorry but for the safety of our child and yourself it is important that you go nowhere outside the compound”

“Please tell me you’re kidding” 

“I’m anything but kidding my love, these people means to kill you and I will not have it. So until I kill them all, I need you to listen to me and do as I say.” 

Keelin scoffs, shakes her head in disbelieve before walking away from the group up the stairs, she knew she couldn’t talk to Freya when she got like this because she knew she was not going to win so she let her have her say and calmly walked away.

“Well that went well” Rebekah spoke sarcastically “I’ll keep an eye on her shall I” she sighs before walking after her sister in-law.

“”And what shall we do with this traitor” Kol spoke grabbing Freya’s attention who was watching Rebekah and Keelin disappear inside the house.

“Leave her to me, I want to see just how much of truth she’s speaking.” 

-ELSEWHERE-

“Is it ready yet” the man in a suit questions, his eyes scanning the room before landing upon the people in said room who were deep in work. The one who seems like the leader steps toward him.

“Almost” she answers, she was an elderly woman.

“Hm” he hums “we gotta make sure everything is up for standard, we are after all going to be housing a god” he grins.

“Don’t you worry, once we are done. This room will be able to hold any magical powers except yours”

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me” He bids them farewell before moving away, he began walking down the long corridor without a care in the world until he was met by another guy, his right hand man.

“Well? What’s our plan Jadrick.”

“Our plan is to do nothing” he answered to his right hand’s confusion as he once again started walking.

“I-I don’t understand, you have that old hag’s powers, you’re at advantage here”

“Exactly!” He stopped walking before facing him “and I know right now they are waiting for me, they have our prize locked in that compound and as much as I am powerful, there’s blood magic protecting it so all I need is to shed a few drops or...” he trails.

“Or?” His right hand, Gregory questions when it seems like his boss wasn’t about to continue to his frustrations.

“I’ll play their little game and wait for Keelin to come to me.” He smirks before turning once more.

“Now where are you going?” Gregory questions hurriedly, making Jadrick groan in annoyance.

“I’m going to pay an old friend a visit.” 

“Who’s that?”

“Who other than Freya Mikaelson herself, I think she and I are overdue for a talk.” He smirks before starting to walk away from Gregory “it’s time for her to answer for her sins!” He growls in hatred as his footsteps carried him away.

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Race Against Time

Summary: Keelin finds out she’s pregnant with Freya’s baby and half of NALO’s witch coven are freaking out over the magical baby to come and kidnaps Keelin.

Warning: magic!baby, psychopath!Freya (only to those who threatens her family). 

Chapter 7  
________

“This is it, this is where Vincent said the spell locator for his coven lead” Kol explained as he along with his siblings came to a stop in an empty field full of greens and trees.

“This is nothing but an abandoned field” Elijah states looking around just as his ears perked up.

“Yet we are not alone” announced Klaus before Elijah could voice his suspicious. Each sibling turned around to face toward the unknown threat as they watched in high alert, nothing seemed to happen for a while then suddenly the siblings found themselves thrown off their balance by a sudden fast wind before quickly getting their barring up, coming to, they came face to face with themselves.

“What the bloody hell!” gasps Rebekah looking at each of her siblings then back to their doppelgänger who stared at them with twisted smirks.

“It’s a mirror of each of us.” Freya states “this spell, it’s too powerful for a mare witch to perform” she adds with a hint of fear.

“So is it good to say that the traitor wasn’t lying that this asshole after Keelin really is that powerful” Kol says to Freya’s annoyance.

“I don’t care how powerful he is, I say we kill them all” Klaus says stepping forward with his trademark murderous smirk plastered on his face.

“Brother we cannot be high headed, we do not know how this spell works and frankly-“ Elijah was cut off by Kol blazing over to his doppelgänger and ripping off his head.

“Can we get this done and over with!” He calls throwing the head away as blood drips from his hand. Each sibling followed. 

“Well that was useless” announced Rebekah just as another wind appeared and with it another set of doppelgänger however this time more than just one, the empty field was almost crowed with a double of a Mikaelson sibling.

“What the-“ Kol gasps, looking at one and another they each didn’t utter a word as they knew exactly what each was thinking.

_____

Klaus had just punctured his last double standing’s heart out of their chest before dropping the organ down “Where is this imbecile so I can put him out of his misery!” He roars, his face clouded with anger. 

“All this, what was the purpose of it” Elijah states wiping his hand with his handkerchief. Rebekah was sat on the floor trying to get a hold of herself while Kol stood beside Elijah. Freya was busy surveying the area. “Sister” he calls once he saw her calculating face. 

“I don’t know” she sighs, she honestly thought coming here she will get some answers but nothing, whoever this guy was after her family was powerful and Freya hates admitting it, she was a little scared. Scared she will fail at the one thing she was supposed to do, protect her family.

“How about we stop wasting time here and go see Peyton and actually let her talk without trying to kill her. Maybe we will get some solutions” states Kol to the surprised of his siblings. “What? I do have some common sense at times.” He shrugs standing up only to groan in pain, Elijah made move to try help him only for him to befall the same fate. All four originals started groaning in pain, clutching their heads until they were on the floor leaving Freya frantically not knowing who to attend to and what to do.

“ENOUGH!” She yells in anger, the ground trembled as her eyes flashed dangerously “show yourself!” She growls.

“As you wish.” A voice whispers, suddenly Freya gasps as her eyes turned cloudy then dropped altogether on the ground as her world turned black.

_____

Keelin sits bolted up, gasping loudly as her whole body drenched with sweat as fear gripped her hard “Freya” she gasps trying to get a hold of her surroundings “HAYLEY!” She screams “HAYLEY!” And her feet touched the ground before she was out of bed and out the bedroom “Hay-“ however the woman in question appeared in front of her. She came back a few hours ago with the Mystic Falls very own powerful witch in tow while Hope stayed at the Salvator school, they needed all the helps they can get.

“Keelin you shouldn’t be out of bed, you need to-“

“No Hayley you don’t understand, Freya is in trouble, I need to find her” explains Keelin in a rushed voice.

“Look Keelin, I’m sorry but you just gonna have to-“

“Hayley! They’re in trouble! I am not losing my wife!” She grounds as her eyes flashed golden and the walls of the house shook making the chandelier above shake as well. Hayley took in a deep breath.

“Alright, fine, we’ll go find them” as much as she knew Freya wouldn’t like this, she also wasn’t about to lose Elijah and let Hope lose her father as well as the rest of the Mikaelson “come on, let’s get you decent”

______

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asks as she and Vincent spotted Hayley with Keelin, both wearing ‘means business’ looks. Both witch were just busy trying to figure out who this guy they facing was. It’s funny how the Mikaelsons’ problem always becomes everyone else’s.

“We need to go to Freya” Keelin says. Bonnie and Vincent glanced at Hayley as if to say ‘what’s going on’ however by the shake of Hayley’s head, they decided to drop it.

“Okay, we’ll do a locator spell and-“ Vincent starts only to get cut off by Keelin.

“No need, I can feel Freya. I know where they are” she moved pass both witch heading to the direction that wasn’t the exit until coming to stand to a closed door, she pushed it open revealing an empty room and in the middle was Peyton sat inside a circle, as she heard the door open, the younger woman looked up.

“Keelin” she breathes standing up quickly, however Keelin said nothing simply walked closer and broke the circle. Peyton looked confused at the broken circle then at the woman who still didn’t utter a word as she turned to leave.

“Keelin I’m sorry” Keelin came to a stop by the doorway then turned to face Peyton.

“My wife is in trouble no thanks to you, I need to go and help her but when we get back... I don’t want to see you here” she spoke, her voice even and low.

“Keelin-“ but the woman walks out before she could even finish leaving Peyton staring sadly and broken hearted after her.

______

Freya groans coming to, her vision was slightly clouded and her head felt disoriented. She took the time to get a hold of herself for a moment and once she felt her barriers again her vision finally took noticed to her new environment. Gone was the green scenery from before leaving her in a white room with nothing but white space. This was definitely not a representational magic, find something that represents you and break free. No this was difficult.

“Wondering where you are?” A voice suddenly spoke making Freya turned around to come face to face with a young man, no older than herself by the look of it. The two stood there looking at one and another, he seemed to stared at her with such a look Freya couldn’t place it.

“Wow, Freya Mikaelson...in the flesh” he spoke then chuckles “well not in the flesh, flesh cause you know” he gestures around the place their seemed to be.

“Am I to assume you’re Jadrick.” She raises her brow “was expecting more, I’m quite disappointed” she smirked to his annoyance.

“You’re disappointed? I’m disappointed that when I finally found you, I have to kill you so quickly. I honestly wanted to repay you back” he grins.

Freya stared at the man with a hard look however anyone who knew her would tell you, she felt a bit uneasy “who are you?”

He laughs, moving closer to her “I am your worse nightmare. I’m the one that will finally wipe that smug look off your face after what you did to me!” He seethed with anger and hatred, Freya stared at him confused not knowing what he was talking about making Jadrick let out a dry laugh “you really don’t remember me, do you” he states more than questions “of course you don’t. I must be just another faceless little boy that you murdered their parents in cold blood!” He screams.

“I don’t know who your parents are you.”

He chuckles again then began pacing “you haven’t changed much you know, from that night” he began as Freya watched him “you stormed our campsite, murdered anyone and everyone that was there until you found my parents and I’s. I watched you kill them in cold blood. Your eyes blank and expressionless as you turned to leave I made a noise so you turned back and found me, you looked at me with those eyes and for a moment I thought you were gotta kill me then you were gone. Said nothing, disappeared without a trace”

Freya listened as this man recounted his story and Freya remembered it was the period of times when her magic was getting out hands, that her aunt wasn’t able to contain so she had to put them to sleep earlier and Freya does remember the small campsite however she does not remember a little boy, only because once she would come out of her killer rampage she always seemed to lose some event parts. 

“You’re remembering” he spoke in distain “good!” He growls “After you left, I followed you outside to go look for help and that’s when I saw what you have done. I spent years trying to figure out who you were, what you were, centuries, driving myself mad until one day- the same thing happened to a village, imagine that, a whole village, burnt, destroyed except this time there were witnesses and I finally got a name, Freya. I mean I was mare human until I became this!”

“And what are you?”

“A witch-Hunter!” He grins “I owe it all to you, one day I haunted a witch and in order for me to not to kill her she offered to make me immortal as she so very well explained that I was chasing after an immortal being and if I stayed mortal I won’t live long enough to kill you so I accepted but of course I went back on my word and as a fate, her powers was transformed upon me but I gotta say I do not complain.” He shrugs with a smug look.

“But here’s where everything becomes good, I stumbled upon a prophecy about the most highest of power and of course I have to have it if I was going to one day face the great Freya Mikaelson, I steal this great power and finally get my revenge but then luck seems to be on my side because guess who will be wielding that power? Your child. I might as well have hit jackpot! Not only do I get to kill you but by the time I’m done with your family you will beg for death and then only then Freya Mikelson will I finally get my revenge by leaving you to the same fate you left me, alone.”

“No!” The blonde calls thrusting her hand out toward Jadrick then looking taken back as nothing happened. Jadrick laughs as Freya looked surprised. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. This here? My world!” He smirks “now let me show you how it’s done” he retaliates Freya’s movement to her sending the blonde crashing back until she hit the ground. 

“If you touch my family, I will kill you!” Grounds Freya as she tries standing up only for Jadrick to hold her down with his magic before lifting her by force until she was kneeling on her knees, Freya grunts as she felt herself being moved magically like nothing.

“Who’s gonna stop me?” He grins as Freya tries grabbing for him in vain as she was being magically held back. 

‘Freya’ the blonde suddenly heard, pausing in her struggles.

“Ohhh, Keelin, just in time.” Jadrick smiles and Freya’s eyes widens in fear because that was definitely Keelin, what was she doing here! “Looks like I don’t have to kill more people to get her, hm. A shame” he spoke as if sadden by the thoughts.

“You don’t touch her! I will kill you! I will-“ shouts Freya in outrage.

“Sleep” he spoke and Freya’s eyes felt heavy then slowly dropped before her body met the floor and she was out cold.

TBC....

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Continue or nah?


End file.
